


Los Momentos del Día

by NobodyKnows94



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnows94/pseuds/NobodyKnows94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valeria siempre quiso a Jacob. Jacob siempre quiso a Valeria, sin embargo, no siempre estuvieron juntos, ¿Por qué? Jacob quizás no fue el mejor marido del mundo, Valeria quizás no fue la mejor esposa para un asesino.  </p>
<p>Sumario penoso, mejor entrar y leer. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Momentos del Día

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Mi primer fanfic aquí. Que nervios, ¿No? Ya he escrito sobre Game of Thrones, pero ésta es la primera vez que escribo sobre AC. Fue ver a Jacob Frye y decir: "¡OMG! Pero que morir de amor que es este chico". Tiene algo, llámalo encanto, llámalo ego... llámalo X, pero resulta un personaje bastante atractivo. 
> 
> El caso es que soy una persona un pelínnnnn, pero sólo un pelínnn, deprimente. Me deprimo con facilidad y me recompongo con facilidad. Así que el Fanfic que tienes entre manos fue escrito en un momento de un poquillo de bajón, pero es bueno, ¿Eh? (O eso creo yo XD). 
> 
> La idea surgió con un pensamiento fugaz: "¿Realmente Jacob Frye, ese amor de hombre, podría compaginar la vida de asesino con la de padre y esposo?". La respuesta fue clara debido al momento de bajón. No creía que lo fuese a hacer demasiado bien, pero no por nada, sino porque estaba de bajón. Que él es un amor y quien diga lo contrario miente... ¬.¬ Y debido al bajón y a que en la DLC de Jack el destripador no salía ni una sola pista de su esposa ni de su(s) hijo(s), me dio qué pensar. ¿Dónde estarían esa mujer y su(s) hijo(s)? Si yo tuviese un Jacob en mi vida no lo dejaría jamás... y así surgió la idea. 
> 
> Y comencé a escribir hasta traeros lo que ahora os presento. La historia narra las vivencias de Jacob Frye con su esposa Valeria de Mendizabal (Vivan los OC, ¡Vivan!). Valeria es una mujer que lo dejó todo por estar al lado de Jacob. Cosa que acabó minando en su carácter. El halo de "deprimencia" que la rodea la pesa cada día que pasa y el hecho de ver a penas a su marido no lo mejora demasiado. Y los que hayáis legado leyendo hasta aquí pensaréis, "¿Pero esto es un fanfic de AC o la vida de una petarda?" De verdad, es un fanfic de Ac, sólo que cuenta la historia en un inicio desde el punto de vista de la mujer de un asesino que nada tiene que ver con la orden, lo que la excluye bastante de la vida de su marido ya de entradas. Cada capítulo estará contado desde un punto de vista diferente, y cuando veáis letra cursiva es porque es un flashback. Es que no me gusta poner eso de *Flashback* o *Final de flashback*. Es una manía tonta que tengo. 
> 
> La historia la comenzamos unos años después del viaje de Jacob a La India para ver a Evie, continuaremos por la DLC de Jack el destripador y acabaremos en la I Guerra mundial. ¿Toda una panorámica, verdad? La historia contará de seis partes, una correspondiente a cada momento del día, la vida de ambos personajes y el estado de su relación. 
> 
> Pido amor y comprensión, en la vida y en los fanfictions. No pido más. Las críticas siempre son buenas mientras lleguen con respeto. Las críticas nos ayudan a mejorar como personas y creadores siempre que vengan para ayudar y no para destrozar. Aviso otra vez, es la primera vez que escribo sobre AC y si atento de alguna manera contra el canon (más de lo que ya se atenta poniendo un OC) pido disculpas. Aún le estoy pillando el truco a Jacob. Y he de decir que es un gran personaje que me sorprende con cada palabra y gesto que dice o hace. 
> 
> Y ahora, sin más preámbulos os presento: Los Momentos del Día.

Valeria rodó en su cama, en la enorme cama que Jacob había comprado cuando eran jóvenes, cuando aún dormían la mayoría de las noches juntos… cuando aún estaban enamorados y a penas salían de la cama, literalmente. Era demasiado divertido para ambos y se deseaban tanto como pasarse las horas muertas desnudos y dispuestos. Aún así, había comprado la cama hacía demasiado tiempo.

_Se suponía que tenía que haber ido a por una cuna para Emmett que nacería en breve, no obstante, se presentó con un par de Rooks con aquel enorme colchón, además de la cuna para el pequeño o… pequeña. Aunque Valeria había descubierto que la idea de tener una niña asustaba a Jacob más de lo previsto. Aquel enorme hombre estaba terriblemente asustado ante la idea de ser padre, pero tener que serlo de una jovencita ya si que lo horrorizaba de una manera descabellada. No era porque no le gustaran las niñas, era, como le había confesado a su mujer, la horrible idea de que saliera con chicos, que tuviera que ver a su princesita con un rufián tan descarado, pero encantador… como él._

_“No sé de qué diantres te ríes. Es algo muy serio” le gruñó mientras ella continuaba destornillándose en aquella pequeña cama del tren. Valeria estaba de cuatro meses, y Jacob la había prometido y jurado que a los cinco meses buscarían una casa que no estuviese sobre raíles.  Pero, bueno, la muchacha ya sabía cómo era Jacob. Te decía que sí un día, que no al siguiente._

_“Dios mío” se rió en español para comenzar a hablar en inglés “Descarado, pero encantador… Está claro que no escatimas en cumplidos”._

_“Estás con un diablo terriblemente atractivo y cortes… todo un caballero, considerado, seductor e inteligente. Soy un gran partido” comenzó a ronronearle en el oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo cada vez más a ella. La tripita, al ser el primer embarazo, aún no había crecido demasiado y no le impedía rodearla con los brazos completamente cuando quería ‘darse mimos’ con ella “¿Te enseño lo encantador que soy? ¿Lo apasionado que me gusta ponerme? Evie siempre me decía que era incansable”._

_“Jacob, cariño, creo que tu hermana no lo decía como cumplido” rió perdiendo la noción de sus acciones al sentirse entre los cálidos brazos de Jacob. Se besaron para acabar jugando a rozarse con la nariz el uno al otro con la suya._

_“Uhmmm… Entonces, si no me crees, tendré que demostrártelo…” susurró con voz ronca mientras la acariciaba lentamente los senos y se preparaban el uno al otro para otro asalto._

_Hacía tanto de aquello…_

Volvió a recordar el momento en que Jacob había traído aquella inmensa cama. Por aquel entonces, Valeria tenía 21 años y él 26. Se impresionaba con poco, pensó asqueada aquella mujer. Ya tenía 33 años, y la sensación de que se iba a comer el mundo con un hombre como Jacob se había ido disipando con cada año que había pasado junto a él. ¿Seguía enamorada de él?

Volvió a rodar en su cama buscando una posición más cómoda. Era una pregunta de difícil respuesta, aunque cuando vio que Jacob no estaba en su lugar de la cama parecía que tenía una respuesta más clara y concisa.

Su lado de la cama estaba deshecho, así que o bien Valeria se había movido demasiado durante la noche o su marido había tenido la decencia de haber ido a dormir a su casa. Llevó una mano hasta el lugar y comprobó que estaba caliente. Rodó hasta allí con desesperación. Al menos, aquella mañana tendría su calor y su olor entre las sábanas. Otras mañanas simplemente recibía el frío de las telas sin usar y el aroma a limpio de las mismas. Aquel amanecer, al menos, tendría los despojos que la orden no precisaba de él.

Cada año que pasaba, más en serio se tomaba su puesto de asesino mentor de Londres, la orden, sus iniciados… Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más sola se sentía Valeria por las noches y los días. Y siempre que lo habían hablado, Jacob tenía la misma manera de solucionarlo. Se la llevaba a la cama cogida en brazos, si es que no lo estaban hablando en la misma, y le hacía el amor prometiéndola que iba a pasar más tiempo con ella, que lo iba a sacar de donde hiciese falta… claro, que aquello eran cosas que se decían entre las piernas de una mujer. Un viejo Rook en la taberna, cuando era más joven, le había comentado estando borracho que aquellas promesas carecían de validez. Todos decíamos locuras cuando se… bueno, aquel hombre había empleado una palabra que había espantado a una Valeria que seguía siendo una niña, pero la Valeria mujer, la que ahora mendigaba el calor de las sábanas de su marido, sabía de la cruda realidad de aquellas palabras.

Arrebujada entre el olor y el calor de su marido se preguntó para qué diablos querían ya una cama tan grande. No es que la usaran ya demasiado, la verdad. Cada vez la usaban menos, y si lo hacían era porque Jacob estaba terriblemente feliz por algo que Valeria desconocía completamente. Nunca hablaban demasiado de la orden, así era mejor. Además, no es que a la mujer le hiciese demasiada ilusión que sus hijos se educasen bajo un credo que desconocía. Pero, Jacob había hablado de tradiciones, familia… y ella lo había permitido. La familia era muy importante para Jacob.

_“Pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con una cama tan grande?”preguntó preocupada Valeria mientras Jacob con la camisa remangada y sin su pesado abrigo la metía en su nueva casa con ayuda de uno de sus hombres. Los veía impotente desde una distancia prudente. Su vientre había pasado de barriguita a ocupar tres cuartas partes más. Ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo, y su marido le había comprado una casa por fin. No habían hablado de dónde había salido el dinero, pero la muchacha estaba segura que había salido de algún combate o una apuesta ilegal con Robert Topping, si no de algún lugar peor._

_“¿Qué crees qué vamos a hacer con una cama tan grande, Valeria?” preguntó apurado y exhausto mientras hacían fuerza para meter el colchón por la puerta. Estaba empapado en sudor, y estaba mal decirlo, pero Valeria habría tirado el colchón en el salón y se habría subido encima suya. Pero, claro, estaban los Rooks con ellos. No comprendía como Jacob no los había invitado a dormir con ellos. Su banda y sus iniciados eran su vida “Dormir en ella… y aumentar la familia” le contestó entre gruñidos mientras tiraba para adentro el colchón._

_“Bien dicho, jefe” contestó el hombre que empujaba desde fuera aquel enorme monstruo de plumas “¿Empujo más fuerte?”_

_“Sí, sí… que apenas ha entrado…” respondió con altos gruñidos Jacob. Valeria lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta “Más fuerte…”_

_“¿Así?” preguntó ejerciendo fuerza. Aquella muchacha seguía sin creerse lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Parecía completamente otra cosa, si la sacabas de contexto._

_“Qué me empotras contra la pared” respondió enfadado y dolorido Jacob mientras se descubría a si mismo entre el colchón y la pared del recibidor. Valeria se rió ante aquella cómica escena y Jacob la miró desconcertado. “¿Qué?” preguntó mientras salía de su prisión de plumas y papel pintado._

_“Nada. ¿Qué dónde está la cuna?”dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso. Él lo recibió encantado y se dispuso a seguir con un verdadero espectáculo propio de una pareja recién casada “La cuna” volvió a decirle entre besos._

_“¿No me digas que tenía que comprar una cuna? ¿En serio? ¿No puede ser?” preguntó con fingida sorpresa. Ella lo golpeó sin fuerzas en el pecho y él la respondió con una sonrisa guasona “Viene detrás, y será para mi pequeño Rook, ¿Verdad?” se dispuso de rodillas y besó y abrazó la barriga varias veces._

_“O pequeña” le apostilló Valeria con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Él miró hacia arriba, hacia su mujer, consternado. No estaba preparado para tener una niña. Al menos no por el momento. Eso de verla con chicos, y coqueteando como su madre… o peor, casándose con alguien como Greenie… demasiada presión para una sola vida._

_“Da una patada si eres un niño” Jacob lo dijo emocionado hacia la barriga. Tan ilusionado como un niño en la mañana de navidad, espero su ansiada respuesta boquiabierto, expectante._

_“Cariño, da una patada si eres una niña” pidió Valeria. Entonces, el bebé dio una fuerte patada. Aquello eran simples casualidades, pero Jacob miró hacia el vientre de su mujer devastado y confundido “Pues parece que vas a tener una princesita” rió enamoradiza._

_“Tonterías” respondió aún de rodillas “Es que le gusta tomarme el pelo… es igualito que su atractivo y arrebatador papá”._

_“Lo que tu digas, cariño” respondió con una sonrisa perversa Valeria mientras entraba en el salón. Jacob se quedó boquiabierto mientras la contemplaba irse hacia el salón._

_“Jefe, que esto se rompe” gimió aquel pobre hombre que sostenía el sólo el peso del colchón. Valeria los escuchó desde el salón destornillándose._

_Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos._

Amaneceres fríos. Eso era lo único que tenía, pero ya simplemente ni lo comentaba con él. Se limitaba a sonreír, a asentir con la cabeza y a alabarlo cuando lo veía triste. Jacob era muy dado a los cumplidos, como también lo eran sus hijos. En eso habían salido todos a él. El último amanecer que habían visto juntos era con su pequeño en brazos. Doce años. Doce triste años en los que cada amanecer, cada llegada de un nuevo día se había ido oscureciendo ante la ausencia de su marido, del padre de sus hijos. ¿Por qué seguía enamorada de él? ¿Es que a caso lo seguía estando? Sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Ella podría haberse comido el mundo, podría haberlo tenido todo, y ahora no tenía nada. No quedaba nada.

_“¿Lo has visto? Se ha dormido” le susurró a su marido tumbándose de costado. Jacob arqueó el cuello como pudo y sonrió satisfecho y encantador cuando contempló a su hijo dormido sobre su torso. El bebé sólo tenía dos semanas, y sus padres habían coincidido en que se trataba del bebé más bonito del mundo._

_“Menos mal, pensaba que no íbamos a dormir en toda la noche” susurró su padre mientras cerraba los ojos para dormirse. El niño continuaba dormido sobre el torso peludo de su padre. No le dijo nada, pero Valeria pensaba que el niño se despertaba en plena noche en multitud de ocasiones por sus fuertes ronquidos. Con la boquita abierta y panza abajo, se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el ritmo de la respiración de su padre. Valeria hizo intención de coger a su pequeño, aunque Jacob la reprendió “No le muevas, si así estamos la mar de a gusto”._

_“Cuando sea más mayor, quizás. Ahora me da miedo que se haga daño” susurró mientras lo cogía en brazos y lo besaba dulcemente. El niño sollozó un poco al separarse de su padre, pero rápidamente se silencio al encontrarse con el cálido abrazo de su madre._

_“Pfff” chistó Jacob con suficiencia, como ya tenía más que acostumbrada a su mujer “Si es un Frye. Aprenderá a trepar antes de andar. Además, es un pequeño Rook, es duro como el sólo”._

_“Y también tiene dos semanas” se rió ella “Y no sobreviviría bajo tu peso”._

_“Tonterías. Los niños son muy flexibles. Mi abuela siempre lo decía” bromeó el jovencísimo padre mientras se sentaba en la cama para poner acariciar la espalda de su hijo._

_“Jacob” le reprendió ella con una mueca._

_“Si era una broma, mujer” dijo tumbándose nuevamente al tiempo que Valeria dejaba a su hijo en la cuna. Ella volvió a acurrucarse en su torso en busca de su calor y de su abrazo. Jacob la abrazó y besó el pelo varias veces_

_Valeria vio como Jacob cerraba los ojos. Siempre volvía tarde a dormir, pero por lo menos aún volvía a dormir, y se despertaba tarde, muy tarde. Aún era una cría, y aquello le resultaba excitante y peligroso. Los años y la soledad atacarían duramente su carácter. Fue a su lado de la cama y contempló con incredulidad como amanecía. Emmett había llorado hasta el amanecer. Dios mío. Rió dulcemente. Entonces sin previo aviso, sintió los brazos de Jacob rodeándola, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo._

_“Prométeme que siempre amaneceremos juntos, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, que no me dejarás jamás” ronroneó en su oído adormilado y cansado, pero consciente de su petición. Nunca comprendió por qué, nunca lo habían hablado, pero Jacob siempre tenía miedo a quedarse solo, a perderlo todo… y nunca se lo confesó a su mujer, pero todo estaba siendo demasiado bonito para ser cierto._

_“Te lo juro” respondió acomodando la curva de su espalda al torso de Jacob._

Las promesas no siempre se cumplían, y aquel amanecer solitario era la prueba irrefutable para Valeria. Cada día más sola, cada noche más triste, cada amanecer… cada amanecer más envuelto en lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! No te olvides de dejar comentario, que al igual que los abrazos, no cuestan dinero ;D


End file.
